Letter To:
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: When their countries call them both to war, Feliciano suggest that he and Ludwig start writing letters to each other. These letters not only contain their current status, but their emotions on the war as well as the worries for each other.
1. Letter To: Ludwig 1

_**Feliciano and Ludwig, owners of a rather strange and rocky friendship, are in the midst of WWII. Soon enough, their countries call them both to war, and in an effort to maintain their friendship, Feliciano suggest writing letters to each other. These letters not only contain their current status, but their emotions on the war as well as the worries for each other. I will be writing for Feliciano ( N. Italy) and my friend Flavored_band_aids will write for Ludwig (Germany). This will make the letters a bit interesting and hopefully make them more realistic for you, the reader.**_

_**The letters will be a progression throughout the war and maybe some time after if we decide to continue; we are not sure yet. We hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Flavored-band-aids: P.s. We embrace your criticism. This helps makes us better writers. If you would like to contribute ideas, scenes you'd like to see, etc. don't hesitate to tell us!**_

_**Flavored-band-aids: P.s.s. I'm sorry if the two are a bit out of character, but then again we're doing a serious fan-fic…..so we've already thrown everything into an OOC situation. I mean come on Hetalia? Serious? BWAHAHAHAHAH! YEAH RIGHT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters To:<strong>

**Ludwig**

Dear Ludwig,

I am sitting in a trench writing this letter to you, I am supposed to be sleeping, but I don't see how when it's so loud and cold. It's funny that I cannot sleep when I have the time, when all I want to do is sleep when I am patrolling the trench. Maybe because when I am moving around I am not so cold and it doesn't feel so damp. I can do nothing but write letters and pray sleep finds me in my down time otherwise what use will I be?

I think I feel worst though when I am standing guard… just waiting to be attacked. I can feel the mud seep into my boots as I stand guard for hours at a time wishing, day dreaming that I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face that has been so selfishly taken from me. I wish I was back in my vineyard sipping wine and riding my horse. I want these things… I can almost feel and taste them as I reminisce about them ... and then a gun will fire and shatter my dreams. A harsh reality sets in and I am taken back to reality where I no longer feel anything but cold and miserable.

It does not help that my comrades' morale is weakening. They no longer see what the point of all this war is. I find sometimes that I feel very much the same, that this is all pointless and silly. I feel terrible after theses thoughts, I feel as if I am betraying you by saying such things when I remember the person you are, brave and strong.

How do you do it Ludwig? How can you be so brave and strong, see an end and a goal? When, I myself cannot. I wish I was more like you… that I could go on and know that this is what I want… that this is what is best. But, I cannot say that I know in my heart this is what will be best in the end. I see so much pain and heartache, I can't see how this will end well, I cannot see how this could ever have a happy ending when I see my friends die before my eyes.

But then… I think of you… you are the light at the end of the tunnel. When I think of your bravery and strength I know I can get through this. I know I can overcome the homesickness and loneliness I feel. If not for myself then for you, to prove to you that I can be something more than just the little Italian runt you used to tease me I was. You are what propels me through these endless days and nights as I try to cling to this reality and not one that is now my past.

But there is one dream I will always cling to my dear Ludwig, and that is of a day when we will be able to sit on the porch outside my home and drink wine and beer. We will look back on these days as a distant memory of things that once were but never again have to be. We will laugh and tell jokes and stories of the days long before this happened when I was still a pasta filled runt fueled by sunshine and wine; and you were the headstrong young man, fueled by beer and wurst, raised to be a great and heroic man. Of course, when we look back you will still be that man, heroic…

I miss you Ludwig. I await your letter with shaking hands and maybe even a small smile.

Sincerely,

Feliciano Vargas


	2. Letter To: Feliciano 1

**Letter To:**

**Feliciano**

Feliciano,

I understand your situation. I too was previously on the battlefield, huddled in a trench with my fellow troops, but now we're moving forward, advancing further into Poland. I have some aiding news for you though; I'm being promoted to second lieutenant and my first order of business was to heavily advise to your platoon leader to keep you exactly where you are. No offense Feliciano, you Italian runts aren't very 'battle steady'. That isn't the only reason though why I suggest this halt though.

You see Feliciano, you're getting the 'pretty' side of the war compared to what has happened to me. Yes you lose men, or how you put it friends, to bullets, but the attacks aimed in your region are weak; Only occasional 'timed' attacks if you will. I've been under attack constantly- pauses no more than five minutes apart. I've seen men riddled through with high speed bullets, a bomb blow a highly valued comrade of mine into oblivion; honestly I'm probably risking my own life to take a momentary pause to scribble this out to you.

I understand your questioning of the point of the war, my friend; but do not fret, you do not disappoint me. I too momentarily questioned our goals, and fellow soldier easily put my mind to ease when my faith faltered. 'For a better world, one my children will be proud to live in'. Simple words, such a powerful meaning behind them, hopefully they put your mind to ease as they did mine.

As for my secret to staying _'so brave and strong'_ it's a simple answer that you've already been doing. I look back on past times. Peaceful times. I look back to simple…who am I joking, hectic dinners with Gilbert. I look back to the childish behavior and antics he displayed on a daily basis, and remember his fondness and awkward bond he shared with his baby bird. Continue to look back and dream of happier times, encourage your Italian comrades to so as well, for hope is one of the most important things that fuels us to victory; that and the strong leaders we have.

This is only the beginning of the war my Italian friend, brace yourself for the times ahead, but do not worry. One day we will return to our homeland and be greeted by our families, like heroes. One day we will be able to look back on this war and say 'we were the people who helped change it, for the better'. One day, I will visit you and we will sit on your porch having drinks of wine and beer.

Until then, I await for your next letter.

Sincerely,

L

P.s. Keep the mud out from your boots and your feet dry.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Comments:<span>

MY GOD IT SUCKS. Hopefully my brain will register what the heck I'm doing and shape the heck up! Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time, eat your mashed potatoes kiddies.


	3. Letter To: Ludwig 2

_**Wow, this is a long one! Well hope you enjoy (as much as you can enjoy a letter about a war)!**_

**Letter To:**

**Ludwig**

Dear Ludwig,

I am happy for your promotion through the ranks, and so quickly too. You were always a good fighter and leader. I suppose I am a little glad you advised my platoon leader to keep us here also. I understand there are some who are mush worse off than we are. However, I'm not sure what to think anymore. I don't know what I'm doing exactly, I feel as though I don't understand half the things that are being said to me now a days. I used to feel as though I understood exactly what was happening around me, I had a grasp on life and where I was headed. But out here I never know what is coming next. I don't know when my last day will be or even my last moments.

For all I know it could be in the next minute or twenty years from now. Everything is so unsure and unsteady and I find myself wondering who I am now? I can't possibly be Feliciano Vargas any longer. I am not the carefree young boy that you last saw. I feel more like a wooden toy our leaders play with. I do not remember what I said exactly in my last letter, but that was a few weeks ago now. Who knew in such a short amount of time so many things could change? How in such a short time did I lose who I was so completely? I used to smile and laugh… they were my favorite things to do, my face did not feel right if my lips were not turned up… but now that seems like such a foreign concept… smiling? Even the word sounds funny on my tongue.

I remember your smile though Ludwig. Do you remember? I once gave you a hand blown glass beer mug and you smiled. It was small but I never forgot. It gets me thought the moments where I wonder if that was ever something we even did… Smiling.

And I am also not pleased to hear of your own situation. I will now constantly feel like you could be dead. Even now I wonder if you will ever have the chance to read this letter. I do understand that this is war Ludwig, do not mistake my next request as a foolish inability to cope with my reality! But….

From now on my friend, please refrain from mentioning you may die so bluntly, especially when I feel so much guilt over it. We write these letters to keep in contact during this time when we cannot see each other. This is not an obligation… it was never even a promise. If you wish I will accept just a sentence. I only wish to know that you are okay, not to get you killed. Please make a silent promise to me and yourself that you will not put yourself in harm's way on my account. Putting yourself in danger to write a letter to a little Italian runt is not something I want. I only ever want you to succeed and continue to do what you feel is right.

Ludwig, I'm sorry to say that you friend's words do not make me feel better. I still do not see how any of this could make the world better. How any of this destruction can lead to a 'rainbow' so to speak. I do wonder and hope for the future as I told you. A dream of a happier day when we sit on the porch and laugh. But I cannot honestly say that at this moment I can understand those words. To me my dream is just that… a dream. I can barley predict the next minute let alone the next year. And your words seem so odd to me now. Maybe six months ago before we shipped out they would have helped…but now?

Children? I can barely speak to a woman without getting tongue tied and flustered. I'm ashamed to say this to you of all people but I don't want this. I think it's pointless. What are we even fighting for? Do you have a specific answer to give me… is there even a reason? If so I do not remember it myself. I feel actually rage Ludwig. When I wonder why we are truly here, why men are dying? I know to you they might seem just like comrades. People without pasts, they are just soldiers like you.

But that's just it, they are like you, they have brothers and lives they had to leave to come here and die. I try to make them my friends so that I for when they die I can tell myself that I at least knew the person I had to step over as they sank into the mud.

I'm sorry Ludwig… I have become bitter. Do not mistake this as self pity either. As I said before I feel rage now. Before that emotion would have seemed so odd, but now, it is almost like a constant companion.

I'm sorry I will calm myself now Ludwig. Do not be alarmed, it is an effect of war.

Your letter almost made me smile; I hope that comes as a relief to you if only for a moment. I remember your brother well, such an odd man. But he was kind just like you, under all the muscle and order is someone to admire and look up to. I am glad you have those memories of him to look back on. I can't really say my memories of my own brother are ones that would brighten my day.

Lovino, such a downer that man is. He like you rarely smiles. But unlike you I'm not sure he was ever even been happy. At least with you I know you are happy despite your sour look. I hope he is alright. Mostly I try not to think about him too much otherwise I worry and it makes me edgy unable to focus… which is not goo in a war zone.

Ahh, this letter is becoming too long, I need to sleep. I wait for a response.

Sincerely,

Feliciano Vargas

P.s. I am trying my best to keep my feet dry, I know the consequences of neglecting this situation.

_**I promise Flavored-band-aids will have hers up soon if not right after mine! **_


End file.
